


Another way to wake up

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Гэвин, - снова повторяет его имя Дик, и в спокойных интонациях Гэвин улавливает угрозу, но шлёт её нахер.Вот пусть что угодно делает, но после вчерашнего он не встанет. Будет валяться до последнего пытаясь догнать ускользающий сладкий сон, вжиматься стояком в одеяло, чуть вскинув бёдра и разморённо дыша.Хорошо, то он не видит того, каким взглядом одаряет приподнятую задницу Ричард.





	Another way to wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukelemon/gifts).



В квартире оглушительно орёт будильник, пытаясь вынудить присутствующих заставить себя умолкнуть, но Гэвину охренительно насрать. Ему тепло и уютно, он лежит в ворохе из пары одеял, нагло подмяв под себя второе где-то в середине ночи, стянув его с не протестующего Дика, и он обнимает тёплую подушку, даже приблизительно не пытаясь оторвать голову или любую из конечностей, чтобы заглушить этот адский шум. Ему феерически плевать на разъярённых соседей, которые прибегут к нему спустя четверть часа оглушительного воя будильника, потому что сон превыше всего.

— Гэвин, — раздаётся мягкое сбоку, когда адовый шум, наконец, умолкает и он надеется доспать недоспанное за оставшиеся пять-десять-пятнадцать минут, в зависимости от внутреннего распорядка андроида.

— Нет, — бурчит он, ухватив одеяло и забрасывая его исключительно на плечи.

— Что — «нет»? — уточняет спокойно Ричард, откуда-то сбоку, и получает в ответ невнятное «всё — нет», от уже проваливающегося в сон Гэвина.

На самом деле, Гэвин даже приблизительно не жаворонок, и поэтому кутерьма с подъёмом происходит каждое утро. Вчера, например, отпинывал, пытающегося стянуть его с кровати андроида, пока его бурное сопротивление не закончилось прерывистым вздохом, от упоительно сладкого минета, просто вынуждающего его разлепить глаза.

В чём-то Дик напоминал ему пса — если ты показал, что уже открыл глаза, то делать с тобой можно всё, что хочешь. Поэтому Гэвин только утыкается носом в наволочку, покрепче притягивая к себе подушку с твёрдой решимостью глаз не открывать. Он даже одеяло на плечи натягивает, оставляя снаружи всё остальное, просто потому что если плечам тепло, то спать он может сколько угодно.

— Гэвин, — снова повторяет его имя Дик, и в спокойных интонациях Гэвин улавливает угрозу, но шлёт её нахер.

Вот пусть что угодно делает, но после вчерашнего он не встанет. Будет валяться до последнего пытаясь догнать ускользающий сладкий сон, вжиматься стояком в одеяло, чуть вскинув бёдра и разморённо дыша.

Хорошо, что он не видит того, каким взглядом одаряет приподнятую задницу Ричард. Возможно, этот взгляд бы мотивировал его не только отпуститься от подушки и одеяла, но и даже доползти до душа, но Гэвин снова проваливается в сон, через туман замечая, как мягкие ладони ложатся на ягодицы.

«Плевать. Пусть даже трахает, но не встану», — проскакивает в голове у Гэвина, когда одну ягодицу обжигает звонкий шлепок, заставляя сжаться и всё-таки приоткрыть от изумления глаза, но так и не оторвать голову от подушки.

На второй ягодице тоже расцветает обжигающий след от ладони, и то добавляет ясности в голове совсем чуть-чуть. Всё тело несколько собирается, теряя негу, в которой Гэвин пребывал во сне, когда третий удар ложится снизу, под ягодицей, заставляя выдохнуть в ту же наволочку.

«Буду спать до последнего», — пытается убедить себя Гэвин и зажмуривается, даже не подумав отодвинуться или прикрыться.

Пара ударов один за другим выбивают у него сдавленный стон, который практически полностью теряется в подушке. Полувставший член предательски твердеет от обжигающих шлепков, которые ложатся один к одному, а пока не обходят всю задницу, перед тем, как начать наслаиваться.

— Блять, Дик! — стонет он, накрываясь одеялом и выдыхает просяще-сонно. — Хватит, ну. У тебя рука тяжёлая.

По разгорячённой коже скользят мягкие подушечки пальцев, перед тем как приняться разминать чувствительную кожу под ними. Эти прикосновения скользят на узкой грани между «охренеть как больно» и «боже, я сейчас кончу».

— Разве? — самодовольный голос звучит у самого уха, когда андроид охренительно наваливается своей тяжестью сверху. Его пальцы ловко проскальзывают под животом у Гэвина и подушечками он барабанит по истекающей смазкой головке. — Я бы не сказал, что ты сильно против.

— Я не буду вставать, — бормочет Гэвин в ответ, прекрасно понимая, что доспать ему уже не удастся. Ричарду это так же очевидно, но раз они уже решили поиграть, то почему бы и нет? В конце концов субботнее утро, когда придётся работать из-за ненормированного графика хотя бы начаться должно приятно, а там уже хоть трава не расти.

— Как скажешь, — соглашается Дик, шлёпая его снова по порозовевшей ягодице. — Тогда я продолжу.

Шлепки сыплются равномерно, сладко, выкручивая Гэвина в желании и заставляя толкаться в тёплое скомканное одеяло под пахом.

У него поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и он вжимает подушку крепче в лицо, чтобы не стонать так оглушительно. С ударами всегда такое дело — кажется, что тебе рассекли кожу, а там едва заметное покраснение, вот и сейчас ему кажется, что ягодицы у него просто пылают, хотя едва ли они покраснели — розовый оттенок, не более.

— Упорствуешь, — удовлетворённо замечает Дик, когда Гэвин уже совсем близко к тому, чтобы кончить от порки и того, как он трахает несчастное одеяло.

— Я не встану, — снова бурчит Гэвин, пытаясь скрыть разочарованный стон, готовый в любой момент предательски вырваться из глотки, выводя андроида в окончательные победители над человеком.

— Как скажешь, — повторяет Ричард где-то над ним, и, ухватив за бёдра, тянет их вверх, заставляя вскинуть их вверх выше.

Здесь тоже должны быть протесты, но их нет — Гэвин послушно поднимает задницу повыше, чувствуя, как комок из одеял под ним тоже подтыкают для его удобства, и вжимается стояком в коротко приласкавшую его ладонь. Прикосновение мимолётно, и он снова жмурится, когда большими пальцами Дик соскальзывает между погорячевших ягодиц, раздвигая их в стороны.

— Что ты… — начинает Гэвин, в конце концов, решив, что он уже всё равно проснулся, когда чувствует невероятно мягко касание, заставляющее его вскинуться и всё-таки несдержанно простонать, вжимаясь щекой в подушку.

Язык соскальзывает по горячей ягодице, касается поясницы, и прокладывает путь вниз, до сжатого кольца мышц.

— Дик, нет, — шипит Гэвин, пытаясь заставить себя подобрать разъезжающиеся от острых, взрывных чувств, подавляющих его сопротивление, колени и отползти, а вместо этого только толкается в ладонь, в пальцы скользнувшие между раздвинутых ног к животу.

Андроид не отвечает, толкаясь языком в него снова, и Гэвин всхлипывает. Абсолютно не мужественный, дурацкий звук вылетает у него до того, как он успевает его осознать, и подстёгивает Дика, повторяющего это безумие снова и снова.

— Блять, хватит, перестань, Дик! — яростно шипит Гэвин между стонов, мешающихся с всхлипами, и, в противовес, то подаваясь бёдрами на язык, то толкаясь в сладко сжимающий его кулак. — Я ж сдохну, блядский ты…

Мысли путаются, теряются, жар плавит изнутри кости, заставляя Гэвина сжиматься от осознания собственной беззащитности, когда его выкручивает в спазме, но уже через миг тяжёлый любовник снова накрывает его, словно прикрывая от всего мира, пока он так оглушён всеми этими чувствами и жаром.

Гэвину нравится лежать под Ричардом, и тот прекрасно осведомлён об этом. Они лежат так долго, что его снова начинает смаривать сон, когда вовнутрь проскальзывают уже пальцы вместо языка.

— Нет, блять! — выкрикивает, вскидываясь Гэвин. — Нет, хватит! Я тогда точно на работу не встану и тебе придётся меня туда нести как долбанную принцессу, ведро ты с болтами!

— Зато ты проснулся, — невозмутимо отзывается Ричард, заставляя человека ещё раз задуматься — как вообще так оказалось, что они переспали, поладили и съехались — именно в таком порядке.

Воспоминание сладко-горячее, и он уже жалеет, что вспомнил, когда его выпирающей косточки в основании шеи касаются медленные, нежные губы, а пальцы снова дразнят, скользя по чувствительной коже выпоротых ягодиц.

— Мы успеем, если захочешь, — выдаёт с совершенно особенной, известной только Гэвину интонацией Дик. — Я перевёл будильник на час назад вчера ночью.

— Сволочь ты пластиковая, — бурчит Гэвин, пытаясь оценить своё состояние, что сделать решительно невозможно, пока он пытается перебороть снова зарождающееся внутри возбуждение и отстраниться от скользящих между ягодиц пальцев, трогающих расслабившуюся от недавного оргазма дырку. — Только быстро.

Быстро — значит не так сводяще с ума медленно, как всегда, думает Гэвин. Быстро, это значит, что с лёгкостью скользнувшие в него пара пальцев точно надавят там, где ему нужно, не раздразнивая попусту, и нашаренная в складках одного из одеял смазка, протянутая андроиду будет открыта стремительно.

Быстро, это значит, что Гэвин перевернётся, разводя ноги и удобно устраиваясь поясницей на комке, принимая в себя скользнувший одним долгим движением идеально подходящий член, притягивая Дика ближе, для сладких поцелуев. Быстро — это значит что рука на члене будет двигаться так же сокрушительно сладко, как и плоть внутри, задевая каждый раз так, как нужно, не дразнясь, не заставляя оттягивать момент до последнего искусственно. Быстро, это значит, что они двигаются в унисон, подчиняясь внутреннему ритму и выкуривающему удовольствию, которое болезненно-острое во второй раз для Гэвина и такое же сладкое, когда на выпоротую ягодицу ложится ещё шлепок, срывая его до связи с реальностью. Быстро, это значит, что у них останется время поваляться вместе, и может быть даже после этого пообниматься, медленно целуясь в душе.

Они лежат в обнимку до тех пор, пока Гэвин не приходит в себя и не усмехается:

— Как давно ты хотел меня отшлёпать, а, Дик? — щурится он, полагая, что импровизацией этого не было.

— С тех пор как увидел впервые как ты стоишь на кухне у столика в участке, — пожимает плечами андроид, скользя пальцами по его бокам и ягодицам.

— Вот ублюдок, — фыркает, приободрившийся Гэвин, вспомнив, что впервые он ушёл от повешенного на него андроида на кухню через десять минут после того как их друг другу представили.

— Приятно познакомиться, Ричард, — невозмутимо отвечает Дик теми же словами, что и тогда. И Гэвин смеётся, в конце концов выбираясь и плетясь на подгибающихся ногах в душ со следующим за ним Ричардом.

Интересно, а сколько ещё идей у его любовника на тему того как заставить Гэвина Рида не проспать на работу?

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует ещё у меня есть по этому пейрингу? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
